


破窗

by cicada9603



Series: 玻璃糖纸 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 学院塔。基尔伯特与伊万度过了一个亲密的夏日。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 玻璃糖纸 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811290
Kudos: 3





	破窗

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [性教育](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613937) by [cicada9603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603). 



> 我流学院塔之四

珍珠奶茶十分风靡，恶友们日常相聚吹屁的店也从快餐店变成了新开门的奶茶店。拜弗朗西斯永远追逐时尚的理念所赐，他们仨成为了第一批“勇于吃螃蟹的人”。

“哥哥好想恋爱啊！在这个新的开学季节，如果有新的漂亮学妹就好了！”

基尔伯特漫不经心地用塑料吸管搅着快要见底的奶茶，茶粉冲泡出来的口感仍能吸引第一次接触这类饮品的人。弗朗西斯仍和安东尼奥在讨论着情感哲学，实则那二人并未谈过恋爱。

他仍在回想这个夏日，泳池和汽水，安全套和性爱姿势探索，所有元素都到了位，他和伊万也到了位。他们荒度了一个假期在研究如何接吻和做爱，如何使用润滑剂来进行开拓，如何让双方更舒服。每一天下午都挤在一起，基尔伯特与恶友们午后道别之后就能看到等在公交车站的伊万，他们再一块儿去别的地方。

有时是音像店，有时则是电影院，或者弹珠房之类的地方，不过最多的仍是伊万家里。基尔伯特第一次去的时候还犹豫不安，几杯特调的椰林夏日下肚之后主动骑到伊万身上去了。伊万不算独住，和家里的老人一起，做那事的时候总带了几分刺激，基尔伯特不敢叫很大声，伊万也会捂住他的嘴。

后半个假期他们就去基尔伯特家，他妈永远不在，从打工的快餐店炸完薯条下班，伊万就来接满身油味的他。他们会在淋浴房中拥吻，少年们就特别莽撞。母亲是妓女，家里弥漫着体液混着啤酒的味道，父亲不知所踪。从有记忆起基尔伯特就不知道自己父亲是谁，他更喜欢隔壁的叔叔。因此而被梦魇缠了十多年。

他仍做噩梦，但也会梦到伊万亲吻他的下体，那更霸道，却又安全。比起满是粗纹的中年人的双手，他在同龄人手下颤抖的时候体会到的是更多单纯的快乐。而基尔伯特自己不再是一滩腐败的、遭了苍蝇的肉。

他们往往用电玩打发时间，或者单纯看片，只是在视网膜上成像。基尔伯特不喜欢女人，对女性的胸部极其挑剔，又因为幼年的侵犯而无比自卑。他连手淫都不会，那双大手就摸光了他身上每一寸肌肤。

伊万帮他清理干净，连同所有的记忆。

需要拉上窗帘，才不会被人所窥见，尤其是当隔壁架起长炮筒单反的时候，仿佛也钻入他的身体。但伊万总是他的墙壁，带他进去安静的堡垒。他们就在纷飞的流言中拥抱在一块儿，基尔伯特让伊万深入自己体内。直到最后一周才匆忙赶制作业，他叼着冰棍来看伊万抓耳挠腮，竟也学会了如何正常表达喜悦。

“啊基尔，如果再单身下去我们索性就凑一块儿得了，反正也没人要，哥哥我太伤心了！”弗朗西斯说着话的同时就把手臂搭上正在努力戳着最后几颗珍珠的基尔伯特。他不动声色地拍开对方的手，又去到柜台重新点了一份。那二人不解地看他。

“谁要和你凑一块儿，你们没人要就算了，我可不是。”基尔伯特挑衅一笑，也还是伊万觉得可爱的那一类。恶友们下巴都要惊掉，他却想到领居家的那扇破窗。伊万为他蹲了半天看守所，基尔伯特去领他的时候还责怪他干嘛做这种事。伊万耸耸肩不说话，捞过他就想闻他的头发。他刚下了班，一身油味，被强劲的胳膊箍在怀里，心砰砰直跳。

他们沉默了一路，可伊万那天格外温柔，他小心翼翼地对待基尔伯特，像捧着什么珍贵的宝贝，夏天的尾巴就在变态邻居被送到牢里的故事中画上句号。那扇因为剧烈打斗而破掉的玻璃窗仍留在原地，基尔伯特回家的时候还可以瞥到，像是要永远停在那里。伊万一直与他同路，每每路过那扇窗都会停下来看上几分钟。基尔伯特烦透了，在某一天终于爆发，抄起一块石头往上丢，将那窗砸得更烂。

像是要将所有的愤恨发泄在玻璃窗上，过往的种种，那双恶心的大手和抠他下体的手指，一切的一切都成为了一个黑漆漆的窟窿。伊万后来没再看过那扇窗一眼。

其实并不是没有蜚语，他们听到过一些，基尔伯特从来不当回事。他帮伊万每天换着手上的纱布，伊万在他面前十分能忍痛，基尔伯特禁不住要加大手上力度的诱惑，他就用细瘦的手指故意掐着伊万的伤口。那些血，那些裂口，他身上也疼痛着。

或许他们就是这样联系到一起，从基尔伯特第一次在学校的厕所隔间里对着伊万打飞机开始。那次算是个巧合，他本来以为自己隐藏够好，也没想到踏入厕所小解的正是意淫对象本尊。他的呻吟或许漏出去了，等回过神来的时候伊万面无表情地站在他面前。门锁并不牢靠，也可能是基尔伯特自己疏忽大意而忘记插上，总之被伊万拉开了门。他们四目相对的时候就挂念上了彼此。

不好的那种。

但最后却在杂物间第一次尝试，是在基尔伯特吃了一颗苹果过后产生的冲动，他尾随伊万许久，终于等来了被抚慰的这天。所有的性教育都失了效，他在十几年前就被迫成长，为了等候伊万的到来。

弗朗西斯还在叫嚷到底是哪个幸运的美女拐走了他们的小基尔，基尔伯特埋头在手机上回复伊万的短信。可爱的颜文字和软软的语气，伊万本人给人的观感却并不如此。基尔伯特好心情地等来了打包好的第二杯奶茶，他在如实告知和隐瞒真相之中选择了后者，尽管他知道实情会让恶友们跌破无数双眼镜。

可伊万是他独一人的，所有的愉悦他也都不愿分享，全部是属于他最安全的记忆。他拎着奶茶出了店，把自己仍在哀嚎的两位朋友甩在身后，流言总会到达他们耳中，而现在他就要去见他的伊万，去脱掉衣物，去肌肤相亲，去跨越恐惧，去修补他们破掉的窗户。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能还会修修改改，有些地方还想加点东西。


End file.
